


Лучше, чем кофе

by victoria_holmes



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M, Morning After, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_holmes/pseuds/victoria_holmes
Summary: После страстной ночи с Тони Старком Стефан Стрэндж случайно сталкивается с Питером Паркером, шестилетним приёмным сыном миллиардера.





	Лучше, чем кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Coffee Ever Could](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543091) by [immediateinfatuation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immediateinfatuation/pseuds/immediateinfatuation). 



> АУ, в которой ни Тони, ни Стефан не супергерои, а Питеру шесть лет и он приёмный сын Старка.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: т.к. Стивен для меня только Роджерс, я перевожу имя Стрэнджа как Стефан. Так как-то попроще.

Стефан Винсент Стрэндж проснулся с переполненным мочевым пузырём, неотступной головной болью и розоватыми полукругами, как веснушки украшающими всё тело, которые являлись следами от аккуратных ногтей человека, чью кровать он сейчас занимал.

Этим человеком был единственный и неповторимый Тони Старк, самый завидный холостяк Нью-Йорка, в придачу очень богатый новатор, и, хотя с момента окончания их свидания прошло уже несколько часов, Стефан всё ещё был поражён тем, что миллиардер так легко согласился показаться на публике с кем-то, подобным Стрэнджу; потому что, хоть Стефан тоже необычайно эрудирован, он далеко не так богат, к тому же он не имел достаточной репутации, чтобы прослыть выгодной партией для кого-либо.

Когда Тони заскочил в больницу, где работал Стефан, чтобы пригласить нейрохирурга на ужин, Стрэндж предположил, что это приглашение было уловкой, чтобы получить ещё большую огласку, чем та, что Старк и так имел, но это было совсем не так. Нет, филантроп заверил его, что, несмотря на то, что он часто вёл себя с ним надменно и неприветливо, он был тайно очарован доктором с волосами цвета воронова крыла в течение довольно долгого времени. Этого признания Стефан не предвидел, но, тем не менее, оценил.

По правде говоря, Стефан всегда жаждал этого человека, он просто не думал, что его привязанность когда-либо станет взаимной. И все его ожидания, несомненно, окупились прошлой ночью, а едва уловимая, но безошибочно ощутимая боль в заднице лишь свидетельствовала об этом.

Когда Тони прижался к Стефану со спины, уткнувшись эрекцией в бедро нейрохирурга и медленно сдвинув член к его заднему проходу, он пообещал устроить ему настолько яркий оргазм, что невероятно сладкое изнеможение, которое Стрэндж будет испытывать на следующее утро, не сможет развеять даже самый крепкий кофе.

Старк был человеком своего слова; потому что, когда желание освободить мочевой пузырь стало нестерпимым до боли, Стефан действительно был настолько расслаблен посторгазменной негой, что ему даже не пришло в голову надеть боксеры, прежде чем выйти из спальни. Он споткнулся в коридоре и сразу же помчался в ванную; однако, ему, вероятно, стоило сделать это немного раньше, поскольку он почти врезался в Питера Паркера, шестилетнего мальчика с насыщенными карими глазами (цвет которых, как заметил Стефан, соответствовал его взлохмаченным после сна волосам), которого Тони усыновил два года назад.

Благодаря острым как бритва рефлексам нейрохирурга, Стефан молниеносно прикрыл своё мужское достоинство руками, и, хотя он ни коим образом не был религиозен, начал молить Бога о том, чтобы мальчик не успел увидеть ничего, что безвозвратно изменит его невинность; потому что, хотя технически у них были одинаковые гениталии, у Стефана они были значительно больше.

— Привет, — беззаботно поздоровался Питер, протирая глаза и прогоняя остатки сна, — я Питер. А ты кто?

Стефан восхитился безмятежностью и непосредственностью ребёнка, даже позавидовал ему. Возможно, в нём взыграли отцовские чувства, но он ощутил, что ему необходимо защитить наивность Питера, поскольку наивность — это драгоценная, непостоянная особенность, которая имеет свойство слишком рано исчезать.

— Я друг твоего отца, — ответил он, ошеломлённый тем фактом, что выдал эту фразу даже не подумав.

— Почему ты голый?

— Ну, понимаешь, — замялся Стефан, отчаянно желая, чтобы его мозг был переполнен подходящими к ситуации словами лжи вместо медицинской терминологии, которая при произнесении вслух убаюкивала всех, кроме избранных, — я, я... я так сплю.

— О. — Стефан боялся, что этого будет недостаточно, что ему придётся предоставить мальчику более интимный ответ, но, к счастью, всё обошлось. — Ну пока, папулин друг.

И на этом Питер зашёл в ванную, чтобы сделать то, что намеревался сделать Стефан. То есть, пописать.

С раздувшимся как воздушный шар мочевым пузырём Стефан вернулся в спальню Тони, где проснувшийся миллиардер листал новости в своём смартфоне, предположительно выясняя, взлетели ли акции Старк Индастриз за ночь.

— Я познакомился с твоим сыном, — словно вскользь произнёс Стефан. Тони, положив телефон на тумбочку экраном вниз, настойчиво похлопал по свободной половине кровати, и Стефан, поддавшись, лёг рядом, позволив Старку начать играть с упрямыми прядками волос, которые, по непонятным причинам, просто не могли не выбиваться, независимо от того, сколько тонн геля использовалось для укладки.

— Познакомился, значит?

— Ммм, да.

— И?

— Он миленький.

— Ну да, а вода мокрая. Конечно же он миленький, мы говорим о моём сыне, Стрэндж. Держу пари, он сразу стряхнул с тебя всю расслабленность.

— О да, гораздо лучше, чем кофе.

— Ты хотя бы ему понравился?

— Да, насколько я могу судить.

— О-о, хвала небесам. Потому что, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, я всерьёз рассматривал возможность превратить наш одноразовый перепихон... Ну... Во многоразовый. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Стефан заморгал чаще, чем того требуют социальные и офтальмологические нормы, потому что, по правде говоря, он думал, что их романтическая связь продлится всего одну ночь, и считал, что станет лишь очередной игрушкой, которых у Тони за все года было бессчётное количество.

Уверенность в том, что для Тони он вовсе не как одноразовый мобильник для наркоторговца — использовал и выкинул — это то, что вдохновило Стефана впиться страстным поцелуем в губы ничего не подозревающего плейбоя.

— Ещё кое-что, — сказал Стефан, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— Ммм?

— Мне нужно справить нужду.

— Если хочешь, ты можешь справить её прямо на меня.

Но, увы, всё, что Тони получил в ответ на это заявление — это прилетевшую прямо в лицо подушку.


End file.
